


It's not really that early

by orphan_account



Series: Requested One-shots [6]
Category: Eddsworld - All Media Types
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Ringo is there for a second
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-17
Updated: 2017-03-17
Packaged: 2018-10-06 17:28:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 620
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10340550
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: [A fanfiction request for celebration of 2000+ followers on my askblog]TomEdd fluff.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Anonymous request, I hope it's good enough!! TomEdd does need more love.

It was a fresh, early morning. Not really that early, actually. The small clock that sat on one of the kitchen counters read approximately 10:40 AM. Matt was usually up and about, getting overexcited about something or almost burning down their kitchen trying to cook something. But he was out of town. Instead, it was just Tom and Edd. 

Edd was the one person in the house actually awake and doing something. That something is breakfast. Cooking breakfast. He whistled out a short tune, before glancing at his feet where his cat, Ringo, rubbed his head over them. Edd smiled in the laid-back tone of the morning. It was much more refreshing and welcomed than having to get out the fire extinguisher. Edd hummed, flipping the bacon cooking in a pan he held firmly on the stove. There was a shuffle from down the hall, and Edd smiled as he heard footsteps enter the small kitchen. Two long arms wrapped around Edd's stomach and a head nestled in the crook of his neck. Edd leaned into the embrace, listening to the soft purring of his boyfriend. 

"Good morning, then." Edd said, picking out one of the bacon strips and nibbling on it. Tom simply kissed his neck softly as a reply.

"It's, like, six in the morning. Why are you making bacon."

"It's eleven, Tom."

"Aww, you let me sleep in."

Edd rolled his eyes. "Only because you got totally shitfaced last night. I figured you'd have a killer hangover."

At that, Tom let out a breathy laugh and kissed Edd on the cheek before making his way to a cabinet. "I don't remember drinking,"

Edd sighed. "Because you were shitfaced," He pulled a plate closer to him, and flipped the mound of strips onto it. Tom grabbed a small plastic cup and proceeded to pour milk into it, and went to watch Edd sort the meat into piles. He looked over at Tom, surprised at how little he was complaining. "Did you have the painkillers?"

"First, I'm not hungover. Second, two baby aspirins and a small glass of neocitran are not painkillers." Tom said, tiredly. "Neocitran isn't even a painkiller. Especially not when you pour all the fucking powder into a cup."

Edd knit his eyebrows together. "Is that not how you drink Neocitran?"

Tom rolled his eyes and started walking out while Edd ate another bacon strip. "I'm going back to bed."

"You are not going to sleep all day if I have anything to say about it. You're going to have to eat more than downing a bottle of alcohol everyday if you want some meat on your bones!"

Tom turned and watched Edd as he struggled to keep all the bacon on the plate as he shoved it towards Tom's face. He smirked, looking down at the mountain of crispy strips of pig fat. "Why do that when you burned all the bacon?" Tom tentatively picked up the darkest piece and over exaggeratedly examined it. Edd huffed and put the plate on the small dining table.

"You can't burn bacon, you just crispy it."

"'Crispy' it?"

"Yes! Crispy it! That's what you do with bacon."

Black eyes met brown, and Tom could see the stubbornness he hated fighting. He snorted, and started to walk to the table in the small room. Edd smiled and hugged Tom's shoulders and pressed quick, gentle kisses along his head. Tom swatted him off, chuckling. "You fucking nerd. Can you grab me some coffee?"

"Sure thing." Edd hummed, grabbing Tom's blue-black checkered mug and filling it with dark liquid. "You better make me breakfast tomorrow."

"Yeah, yeah, alright." Tom sighed, smiling, and munched on a strip of slightly burnt bacon.


End file.
